


Coffee Date?

by Cinnamon_ThePadawan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_ThePadawan/pseuds/Cinnamon_ThePadawan
Summary: So I'm pretty bad at summaries but.... here I go.Scarlett is from a wealthy family and her parents are wanting to marry her off quickly. Being the "Perfect Angel" her parents wanted, she agrees to these social disaster parties.During the parties she meets Dean, and surprisingly she ditches the party to go with him. Screw fancy pancy parties anyways, right? haha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Be nice. I've never posted any of my stories anywhere, especially Fanfiction. I'm still deciding if i want this to be AU or not.... and if you want me to continue, pleaseeeeee let me know :)

Scarlett Fox was definitely not having the time of her life as she was forced to mingle with the most high class folks her parents knew. She fidgeted in the dress she wore, tugging at it as it clutched onto her curves. She felt other people eyeing her, and she felt oddly very uncomfortable. She shifted around the crowded room, pushing strands of hair behind her ears. Scarlett Fox did not belong in this society.

 

  


 

"Oh there you are honey." Her mother gestured towards her, escorting a young man towards her. Scarlett sucked in a breath. It was Micah. His family were very wealthy, and she knew her mother was trying to pass her onto all the available men she could. He smiled shyly at her. "Hi, Scarlett." He said trying to muster the courage in his voice. "Hey." She said blandly.

"Micah was telling me how his father had let him buy his own yacht." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Scarlett raised a brow then glanced up at Micah through her thick lashes. He wasn't bad looking. He had a little scruff, his hair was slicked back and he wore a black tux, Scarlett guessed his parents had forced him into it as well.

"I'd be willing to let you see it." He spoke. She rolled her eyes and smiled a little at him. "That'd be lovely."

Her mother squeaked in excitement. "Excellent!" She said clapping her hands together. "Listen babe, give me the details and I'll be sure to give them on." She said pulling him away. Scarlett watched as he glanced back at her. She let a small wave then looked around.

 

  


The atmosphere in the room was almost catastrophic. She fanned herself with her hands before retreating to the back door for some fresh air.

 

  


Scarlett's mother and father had decided to bring all their close friends with children her age so they could officially meet. Scarlett was almost twenty-three and still single. She had only brought one guy home to meet her parents, with high hopes quickly crushed. They had shamed him and called out his flaws, Scarlett had never brought home another man since. The Venetian was a gorgeous hotel, and she needed to get out of their before her head exploded. She sauntered outside. The fresh night air hit her face and she smiled at the freedom beckoning her.

 

  


"Hey, you ok?" Someone asked. His voice was deep and it sent shivers up her spine. She turned around and saw a pair of gorgeous green eyes staring at her. He was looking her over, then a small smirk appeared on his lips. The man had sandy blond hair, his neatly trimmed facial hair and his angled jaw made her heart melt.

"Getting away from this madness." She replied, her tone had went from bored to her normal witty one. She returned the smirk. "I'm Scarlett." She said.

 

  


"Dean." He held his hand out and she placed hers in his. He brought it up to his plush pink lips and kissed it. She blushed and hid her smile behind her loosely waved hair. He grinned when he saw this.

 

"What is this anyways?" He asked gesturing towards the door.

 

"A party, I guess." She shrugged. "It's..." she thought. What was it? A get together for plausible husbands to be? Scarlett didn't know exactly what to call this. "A social disaster." She called it. Dean let out a chuckle. "I guess you're not into this?" He asked. She shook her head.

 

  


"My mother, she's flaunting me to all the available men." She made a face of disgust and dean laughed. He pointed to himself. "Well, I'm available and I wanna flaunt myself onto you." He wiggles his eyebrows. Scarlett laughed. "Well, I'll go get mother." She joked.

 

They stood outside and talked about how horrible the party was. Scarlett had told this strange attractive man how her mother basically conned all her friends into this, how her father was more interested in Golf and his country club, and how she wanted nothing more than to get away from the place. He smiled, his gorgeous green eyes filled with mirth. She swooned. Her blush stuck to her face as he spoke about his life and how he and his little brother Sam were all the two had left since their parents died. Scarlett's heart ached for him, and she wanted to hug him and never let go. She was intrigued, and wanted to know more about Dean.

 

  


"So," he said scratching the back of his head. "Could I possibly get your number?" He asked. She cocked an eyebrow, and looked at him with a smirk.

"Well," she thought for a moment. "I suppose if I wanted to piss off my parents again I could give you a call..." she giggled.

"Oh ho, am I being used?" He teased. "I've been used." He pouted with his hand over his chest.

"You ass." Scarlett stuck her tongue out.

 

Dean laughed and took out his phone passing it to her. She took it and entered her number and handed it back to him. "No, seriously I'd like to get coffee or something." He said. "You could come along too I suppose."

 

"Jerk." She said, fishing her phone out of her bra and handed it to him.

"Bitch." He mumbled as he enter his number and handed the phone back to her. "Coffee is good," she said. "There's a cute café not too far from this place, just tell them Scarlett sent ya."

 

"Sounds good." He licked his lips and the two stared at each other for a bit.

 

"Scarlett!" Her mother called from inside. She groaned, not wanting to go back inside. "Scarlett darling, where are you?"

 

"Guess I'll see you later?" He asked. He glanced behind her to see the guests move around, and the calls of her mother slowly getting closer. Scarlett shut her eyes and looked back, then turned to see Dean. _Well, I'm going to hell anyways_. She thought. "Wanna get that coffee now?" She asked. Deans face lit up with a smile while he helped her over the balcony in her dress. Holding her bridal style before setting her on the grass and the two left to get that late night coffee.


End file.
